The application of various treatment and pretreatment solutions to metals to retard or inhibit corrosion is well established. This is particularly true in the area of metal food and beverage cans. Coatings are applied to the interior of such containers to prevent the contents from contacting the metal of the container. Contact between the metal and the food or beverage can lead to corrosion of the metal container, which can then contaminate the food or beverage. This is particularly true when the contents of the can are acidic in nature, such as tomato-based products and soft drinks. The coatings applied to the interior of food and beverage cans also helps prevent corrosion in the head space of the cans, which is the area between the fill line of the food product and the can lid; corrosion in the head space is particularly problematic with food products having a high salt content.
Various epoxy-based coatings and polyvinyl chloride-based coatings have been used in the past to coat the interior of metal cans to prevent corrosion. The recycling of materials containing polyvinyl chloride or related halide-containing vinyl polymers can generate toxic by-products, however; moreover, these polymers are typically formulated with epoxy-functional plasticizers. In addition, epoxy-based coatings are prepared from monomers such as bisphenol A and bisphenol A diglycidylether (“BADGE”), which is being reported as having negative health effects. While attempts have been made to scavenge the residual unreacted epoxy with, for example, acid functional polymers, this does not adequately address the problem; some free BADGE or its by-products will still remain. Government authorities, particularly in Europe, are becoming even more restrictive on the amount of free BADGE or its by-products that are acceptable. Thus, there is a need for food and beverage can liners that are virtually free from BADGE, epoxy and vinyl products.